


You are My Destiny

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After the previous King from the Baltrum region dies the counsel appoints the crown to a person from Wakoku.Victor is the son from the previous King and is now troubled by preparing the place he grew up for his fathers successor, a dancer named Yuuri.One of Victor's tasks is to prepare a selection of women for Yuuri to choose his bride from.Yuuri just turns out not what anyone suspected him to be. Or do what is thought to be what he should do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 209 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Dear lord. I do love writing stories about our boys in crazy situations. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The bells at the towers started to ring all over the country announcing the death of the current King. It was perceived as a shock to many as the King, although rough around the edges as some would say, was deeply love and respected around the land. 

Victor though found himself being awoken by his best friend after a night of partying in a new world. For with his father dead he was no longer the prince, as the laws in the land denied direct succession the crown would be handed over to a chosen one from one of the other five regions, he was now the Consolidor. It was his task to see that his Father was given a proper funeral and to oversee the crowning of the new King less than an hour later. Knowing this and knowing the daunting task he had before him he only allowed himself to cry over his father for as long as it took for his friend to have a strong pot of caffeine ready. 

Dressing in the blackest clothes, that could be considered decent, he and Chris set out for the castle. For once he was glad his best friend actually lived in the Capital. Along the way he was given many side glances by the people, he knew many had hoped his father would have succeeded in having the old laws changed, as he was loved deeply and many had hoped he would be the next King. Now once the new King was crowned he would either have to move to Baltrum, where his father came from, Gallia, where his mother had been born, or stay in the capital and maybe get a job as a guard. None of those felt like something he would like, he had always felt best being able to help his father run the land, but he doubted the new King would allow him to work that close to the throne. 

When they arrive at the gate the guards let them in at once, telling him that his father trusted secretary is demanding for Victor to see him. He thanks them and together with Chris they rush through the halls to Yakov's chambers. Victor only knocks once before walking in, seeing both Yakov and Lilia red in the face across the desk from one another yelling to make their point come across, their son -albeit adopted- Yura sitting in a chair looking bored. It is he who spots Victor entering. 

"Oy. These two are convinced your father was murdered for trying to make you the next king. So now they are nicely trying to figure out which one gets to do with you what they believe is best. Yakov believes you should do your tasks as the Consolidor then leave for another country. Lilia believes you should lay low now, collect a following then claim your crown in an uprising. Me personally think they are both missing the point. You should just hope the next King likes pretty boys and makes you his consort." Yura laughs at his own joke. Lilia tells him to at least show some manners to the Prince. At which both Victor as Yura exclaim that he isn't a Prince anymore. Plus as Victor states he will not shy away from his tasks. He owes it to his father to see that the funeral and succession are done right.

The next week moves fast. Victor sees to all the arrangements, even travels to Baltrum to collect the four women that the new King will chose his consort from. Victor has to admit to himself that he hates this part. But the old rules are clear, the consort of the new King comes from the region the previous King came from, his father was planning to change that rule the moment he had secured that succession could be done by a King's son. He could only hope the Next King would consider altering the old rules, as they were archaic at best and down right barbaric at most. 

The women ranged from eighteen to about mid twenty, who had been chosen to serve as representatives of their region. Victor laughed when he realized the youngest of them had colored her hair a fiery red and shaved most of it off only keeping the top half. She also kept making side glances to the Baltrum Guard that accompanied them to the capital. When they arrived at the capital he was surprised to see Yura waiting for him together with Chris, his cousin was usually not very willing to help although he had been doing his best these past few days. He tells the guard where to take the women and goes over to the two. Before he can greet them both open their mouths to say the same.

"The new King has been chosen. His name is Katsuki Yuuri and he's only twenty three years old." 

This surprised Victor, most Kings, like his father, had been chosen when they were about thirty five or even older, so this Katsuki guy must have done some remarkable things to get picked. Both of them shake their head. 

"You know him my friend." Chris looks at him in an apologetic way. 

"He's that dancer that was here a few months ago for your birthday celebration that managed to end up in the fountain." Yura just hurls his words out. 

This leaves Victor stunned. Sure the guy was fairly charming and had he not been the Prince he would have considered making a pass on the guy, but how was a career in dancing enough to become King of the whole country. What were the counsel thinking for picking someone like him. 

"Maybe they don't feel like picking anew King any time soon." Yura muses. "After all, are the people of Wakoku not known for living some of the longest lives in the country."

This is something both Victor and Chris have to agree upon. The last King out of Wakoku had lived to be well over a hundred years old, so picking one who was only as old as this Katsuki could mean a steady King for nearly eighty years. Not that any of it matters, now that the new King was determined on, it would be Victor's task to prepare the castle for the man's arrival. Which turned out was scheduled for the next day. Leaving Victor and those around him with twenty four frantic hours. 

Waiting at the gate for the man that will be taking your late father's position is a feeling that even if he tried he is certain he will never be able to explain. Seeing the man be driven towards him in an open drawn carriage, he knew that the two people were the ones that would take Yakov and Lilia's positions who are only a short step behind him, well that was a sight well onto it's own. The cute babbling drunk dancer had made place for a man dressed well, with his hair slicked back, and well okay looking damn sexy. When they get out Victor tries to follow protocol but gets stopped when the new King offers his condolences to the Prince.

"Former prince, your soon to be Highness. That tittle was replaced with Consolidor the moment my father past away." At this Yuuri -as he made clear that they should use his given name- gives him a bashful smile.

"To me you will always be the Prince. I have admired you as such for far to long to even consider seeing you as anything else." 

Victor is at a loss for words over that, luckily Yakov and Lilia know what to do and introduce themselves to the two people that will serve as the new Kings advisers. Victor can't help but wonder why the new King had picked two people not much older then himself. Then again both Yuuko as Takeshi Nishigori came over as very capable people. And as Protocol dictated that the new King lead the way to the High temple Victor found himself enjoying the slight swing in the man's hips. When Yuuri gives him a cheeky smiled look over his shoulder Victor realizes he might have been staring a bit too obvious. 

When Yuuri and his advisers take place at the front row Victor walks over to stand next to his fathers coffin. The ceremony was simple but stylish, with many Baltrum traditions as Victor was certain his father would have appreciated them. At several moments during the ceremony he could see Yuuri and Yuuko in a whispering discussion with one another, that is at the moments Yuuri wasn't staring quite fiercely at Victor. Victor could only hope that the rumors about him planning to lead an uproar and claim the throne were not believed or he really ran a change for not surviving the day. When his fathers body was placed in the burial chamber under the temple a single bell was sound to let the people know. Victor looked down at the gates to the chamber being closed, knowing that as protocol stated only the King and his direct relatives could enter this was truly his final goodbye to his father. He bowed his head and shed a single tear.

Guiding Yuuri into the Throne room and to the Throne his father used to sit upon all felt like it was being done by somebody else, like he wasn't really here at all. When Yuuri was seated and the Crown of the country was placed on those raven locks, Victor couldn't help but feel a deep rooted loss. Till this moment he had not realized how much of himself had been bound to the idea of one day being capable of ruling the country. He understands that once he was allowed to leave he had more than just his father's death to mourn. 

First things first though, he had the presentation of the consorts to do, then he was tasked with preparing the union, and once the King and his consort had had their first night it was his task to check the union had been consummated. After that he would be free to leave the place he had always called home. 

Together with the guard he guides the four woman in front of the King, having Lilia and Yakov stand on either side of the selection, and the present members of the counsel. He goes through the speech Yakov and he rehearsed endlessly to make certain he made no mistakes. In the end he makes only one slip up, instead of 'these women-' he says 'these people- in front of you' but that is all. he looks up to see if he can see the person Yuuri might pick before he says it. Except Yuuri is not looking at the selection he is once again heavily whispering with Yuuko. That is till he sets his eyes tightly unto Victor.

"You stand by your words that the people presented before me right now is the finest selection for the King's consort in all of Baltrum, my dear Prince. Are these truly the best your region has to offer." Victor feels a jab in his stomach, how dares this newby King insult the region his father came from. 

"The region Of Baltrum is a proud region. We would never offer anything but our best." The pride he feels for being of Baltrum rings in every word, Yuuri smiles at him as if he just handed him the world. A smile Victor must add makes him blush, and blush deeply. 

"Good. I had hoped you would state it like that." Yuuri flashes a smile at his two advisers who both nod at him. "In that case I have already made my decision who among this fine selection will be my consort and who as such will share both my bed as my burdens with me." 

Victor looks at the determined face of the newly appointed King. There is something there that makes Victor wish they had met under a different set of stars. His mind wonders for a second and he actually misses the name Yuuri states, he gets pulled out of his thoughts when Yakov starts to yell. Why ever is Yakov yelling. 

"You can not be serious!! That is not how it is suppose to be done!!!" Yuuri does not look even the slightest bit fazed with the yelling, if anything it seems he finds it amusing. 

"I can't see why not. I was offered a selection of people, and I picked the one I believe is most suited for the job. After all neither your offer nor the law are very specific about the consort having to be a woman. As far as the wording is even placed it could have been a dog for all the ancients mattered, all the consort need to do is be there to prevent the King from screwing up." Victor is surprised, what dog is the King talking about? "And be honest who else but Victor could best guide me in not messing up this country. And he clearly stated himself to be of Baltrum." Victor stares at the King he must have misunderstood. "So my decision is final. This evening when the sun sets I will go into union with Victor Nikiforov. And with that this gathering is done. I will now go and prepare myself for the ceremony, I would advice you to do the same." 

With that Yuuri stands up and walks out of the room. Leaving everybody in a state of shock, well everybody but the guide and the red headed young woman as they are to busy being in their own world. Both Yakov and Lilia are telling Victor to get away but he can't. It is his job to see the union takes place, even if it is apparently going to his own. He wonders if his mother had felt the same turmoil when his father had picked her as his consort. At least he doesn't need to worry about dying in childbirth. 

The only problem he can think of is that the dress meant for the consort is not made for his body type. He did not realize he said it out loud till the young woman who introduces herself as Milla states she can help him with it as ling as he can get a white or light blue skintight pants from somewhere. He nods his head and calls Chris, telling his friend what he needs and if he can bring it to the bridal prep rooms at the temple. The look on his friends face when he barges in is one he'll never forget.

"So why my friend would you need one of my.... Oh Holy Shit. You have got to be kidding. I now owe that bloody worm a months wages." 

Victor is not really amused at being reminded at Yura's prediction that he should seduce the King in making him his consort. As he too has lost quite a sum of money over that.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Temple as the future consort of the reigning King makes Victors inside tremble, seeing Yuuri waiting for him in the spot he always thought he would one day wait for his intended, he is feeling so much it's all a buzz of something in his mind. Chris walked next to him as his guide, the position he should be in as the Consolidor but he had to hand over the tasks to Chris, who is doing a marvelous job at it. It's not Chris' fault Victor finds himself trembling. And when Yuuri turns to look at him approaching he feels a shiver down his spine that settles in his stomach. He looks at Chris in the hope his friend can say something to calm him down. Chris smiles at him.

"He is the man that you did not stop talking about after your birthday party. I know you haven't told me everything about that evening, but something tells me you had something to do with him ending in the fountain." he gives Victor a loving smile "You also wanted to stay a part of the inner working of the palace, he is giving you that. Right now your mind is fighting you because you are in mourning over your father, your position, and what you thought would be your destiny. I know you, and I know that if you had been crowned King you would have looked him up and made him your consort, this will work out." 

Victor nods at Chris' words, he knows they are true, feeling relaxed just enough he turns to look at Yuuri and at arriving at the front of the Temple he hands his hand to his soon to be husband. Yuuri lifts his hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. Reminding Victor of his Birthday party and a similar but role reversed situation. Seems the dancer turned King remembered that night very well. 

The ceremony is short but once the bandage is around his hand to help the cut from healing it is also final. From this moment on by the laws of the land Victor belongs to Yuuri, and only Yuuri. His King lays claim on him by taking his lips in a kiss far more intimate than normal for a ceremony like this. The smile he's rewarded with when they break for air is enough to make him give a bashful smile in return. Yuuri pulls him in a hug, softly kissing his ear, before whispering to him.

"My dance troupe will have set up a party for us. Not the common thing to do, but I rather have you come to bed tonight because you wish to share it with me than know that you only did it because of it is what is to be done. Give me the chance to truly seduce you." 

Yuuri lets go, thanks the officiate, the counsel members that were present, and takes Victor by the hand to leave the temple. Victor stops him and turns to Chris to tell him about the change of plans, asking his friend to call some of their friends to also attend. Chris smiles and tells him they'll be there as soon as they can. After that Yuuri and Victor go to Yakov's old office now run by Takeshi. There they list their names in the register. Victor's hand only shakes a little when he lists his own name under his mother's. Yuuri gives his other hand a small squeeze. 

Victor goes back to the Bridal preparation room guided by the Baltrum guard, as Yuuri told him he does not need to attend the party in his bridal garb. Georgi tells him Milla had heard of the party and had been fixing up some clothes for him. Turns out that she had been given some extra of his clothes Chris had gone out to get while his bridal gown had been split'd up to meet his lower ribs, and she had made them clothes worth to a princely consort. Something that makes him teary eyed, as he knows that now that he is the consort, he truly has no more claim to any tittle he carried under his father. He dresses in a lovely slate grey outfit that is formal enough for an official event but loose fitting enough that if he ends up dancing he isn't obstructed in any way. 

Chris picks him up from the prep room to guide him to the location of the Union party, the same place he had held his twenty seventh birthday party only five short months before. Walking towards the doors remembering how he had been introduced then, knowing how he was going to be introduced now, Victor finally understands that he had laid most of his identity to his tittles. He signals the doorman to wait for a moment before opening the door and announce his entry. Victor needs a moment, a moment to say farewell to his previous self, to his expectations in life, a moment to also prepare himself that when this night ends his Husband the King will take him to the Royal chambers previously held by his father, will lay him down in the same bed his father had slept and will take his body as their own. 

He didn't realize his breathing went ragged till Chris pushes a hand to his ribs and forces him to breath out, before slowly allowing him to breath in. After three minutes he has his feelings under enough control to stand up again and face the people inside. The doors get opened, allowing Chris to walk in first.

"Announcing the Consolidor temporary in lieu of the former attendant, Christophe Giacometti." 

He gives Victor a quick wink over his shoulder before stepping sideways to make room for Victor to step into the room. Victor closes his eyes takes a deep breath and steps forward to his new life and tittle. Ready to hear the words 'Announcing the consort to the King, Victor', to make his new rank clear to all.

"Announcing Adviser to the King, Mediator to all regions, Born to King Mischa, his royal Highness, Prince Victor Nikiforov consort to King Yuuri." 

Both Chris and Victor look at one another. Those were all of his old tittles with the consort sounding more of an add on then anything else. How? victor looks down the stairs and there stands Yuuri, waiting for him, giving him the softest smile he could imagine. That man was not joking when he had said he was planning to seduce Victor. 

Yuuri looks amazing in a skintight black bodysuit, clearly meant for dancing over anything else, the small rhinestones speckled over the chest makes ones line of sight get pulled down. With his hair slicked back, a soft smile on his lips, and a glass of champagne in his hand, he looks like he is the incarnation of sex himself. 

"My beloved Victor. I think you have everyone's eyes on you, will you now come down? We have a first dance to attend too, there are dancers here wishing to get moving." Yuuri's voice sounds more leased the his face is letting on. 

Victor slowly walks down the stairs, his mind still buzzing with the understanding that Yuuri has given him all of his old tittles back. In only twelve hours from greeting this man at the front gate, he has managed to uproot everything around Victor so many times the older man really does not know how to react. So he lets his subconscious take over, and that part of him has wanted this man for months, slips his hand into Yuuri's who hands his champagne to Chris and is taken to the dance floor for the first dance. 

Two hours later finds Victor in a lounge chair in the corner of the room slumped against Chris who somehow managed to also fit himself in the same chair. They are both tipsy from maybe one to many champagnes, and giddy because of the playful atmosphere the party took on once the dance crew decided to battle each other. Victor follows Yuuri every time he sets out onto the dance floor, amazed at the man's stamina and physical ability, he has a hard time holding down the shivers of want he has decided he is allowed to feel. 

Shivers that turn a lot colder and uncomfortably when a young man they've seen hanging around Yuuri almost the entire evening. At first Victor had thought the man was Yuuri's lover as they seemed to have a fondness among them he did not share with anyone else. So to be looked at by those grey eyes as they were able to pierce him down and take him apart if the owner had any such desire for doing so. The young man's demeanor changes when he suddenly releases the biggest grin.

"I just realized I am yet introduced to you. Although I was also at your birthday party we never talked. Now though I feel it is of the utmost importance we speak." His voice is all bubbly and nice, making both Victor and Chris relax. That is till the mouth turns straight and the eyes get that cold look again. "If I find out that any of these rumors are true about you wanting to hurt my Yuuri to claim the throne for yourself, know that I will hunt you down like the vermin you then proved yourself to be and scatter your parts around the land while your heart is still beating." The cold atmosphere is gone when the young man smiles at them again. "So please know that Yuuri truly means well to you and wants no more for you to be at ease with him." He stands and gives them a quick bow. "Enjoy the remainder of the evening, do not take your eyes of Yuuri, he is dancing for you." 

At that he bounces of back to the floor where he pulls Yuuri in a very sensual dance, making the Young King laugh over something he whispers in his ear. When they break, and the young man goes of to dance with some other people, Yuuri turns to look at Victor and sends him a blow kiss and a sensual smile before going of swaying his hips to the music. Victor feels his mouth going dry. 

"It seems my friend he had meant it when he told you he was going to seduce you to want to be in his bed tonight. I have to ask though, are you truly ready to step into that bed?" 

Victor looks at his friend, he knows what Chris is talking about. Even though Victor oversaw that every personal item of his father had been removed from the Royal chambers, that the bed had been taken apart and cleaned before reset, with a new mattress, new bed linen, and all. It was just for the past twenty eight years that had been his fathers room and to Victor it still felt like that, and would do so for as long as he lived. He is ready to voice his doubt when they are interrupted by Yura dropping in one of the chairs close to them. 

"Three things. You guys are gross being all cuddly like that, but the new King seems to be as cuddly with his best friend so I guess you match in being degenerates." Both man look at the floor where Yuuri is indeed being pulled against one of the other dancers who uses his phone to make a photo of the moment. "Then again, these dancers really know how to host a party, but then again, he bagged the previous Prince. How much do you guys want to bet he'll be making Victor do all the actual work around here? After all weren't that his own words? That you were knowledgeable in everything that is needed to help him run the country." Yura grins at them. "And that brings me to the third point." 

He leans his head on his hand and gives both man a pointed look. Both Chris and Victor knew the little cat would come to collect on their bet, they had both hoped he would give them some days to collect the funds. The last thing they wanted was to have to write down a I owe You and hand it over as they knew the kid would wave it under their noses for a long time coming. So when Yuuri suddenly shows up and has his sight straight on Yura the energy around them gets charged. Yura might move about as a cat, Yuuri is every bit a predator. A predator who is dealing with a boost of alcohol on top of what ever confidence booster they were sporting all day. 

"I do not believe you and I have been properly introduced. Then again, if my data is correct you should be in your bed little one, you should not be at a party meant for adults." Yuuri smiles. "Let me guess. You waited for your guardians to fall asleep to sneak out and come here." There is no question there, and the way Yura's cheeks bleach before he turns red is all the confirmation Victor needs to know Yuuri was right. Yuuri then leans in pressing his nose almost against Yura's.

"Then again, I might have misunderstood the situation and what was being said. But might I remind you that betting is strictly forbidden so collecting debts is a very good way of getting in a whole lot of trouble. Seeing who raised you I am certain you know all about the consequences of getting caught trying. Right?" 

Yura swallows at this clear statement from the King. And that Yuuri was in King mode, although a bit inebriated, was all to clear. That is till he stands up and gives them the smirkiest of smiles. "But I might allow it to pass, as it is my coronation day and the bet took place before I was crowned, if..." Yuuri puts in a long break "..you can beat me in a dance battle for it. You lose the bet is dropped and you try not to get caught again. You win and I'll pay of the debt myself." 

Yura smiles. Sure the King is a professional dancer, but unlike Yura he has been dancing all night already, and nobody ever beat Yura in his favorite style.

"As you called the challenge, I get to set the style." He steps up to face the King. "Prepare to lose. Idiot." 

Yuuri smiles and turns to the floor letting out a sharp whistle. "People we have a challenger." The DJ stops the music at once and when Yuuri walks to the floor the other dancers clear the scene. Yuuri sends Yura a smile over his shoulder, that is every bit a challenge. Victor can't help but feel sorry for the little kitten, he is going to get burned.

Twenty minutes later after Yuuri manages to do some twisty spin that incorporated the use his head, his back, and his knees, before landing on his feet, Yura has to admit his defeat. Not just that but Yuuri seems to be even more full of energy than before. Going of in another dance the moment the music changes, this time he is joined by Victor who is very slightly but sternly pushed by Chris to at least enjoy himself this evening. 

They dance first apart, then side by side, till eventually they dance together. Touching each other in ways that speak of an intimacy gained over years, looking at each other as if they are the world. And Victor has to admit, he is being seduced, he is genuinely being won over by the man holding him down in a dip his lips only a breath away from Victor's. 

"Well done your Highness's. Now my darling Prince if you do not mind, I have been dying to see if this talented King would like to join me in a battle of the pole." Yuuri looks up at Chris, his eyes wary. Chris just laughs. "Do not give me a look like that, my dear. As Victor's best friend I have to be certain you are what he needs. I would be a horrid friend elseways." 

Yuuri pulls Victor back to his feet, softly caresses his cheek and brings him to a chair that one of his dancing buddies puts in front of the small stage. He then jumps on it and moves his hands over the pole as if he's caressing a lover. Chris leans over to Victor. 

"On a scale of one to Oh lord, how turned on are you already." Victor looks at his friend.

"I'm going to die watching this." He smiles broadly. "So you better make it the sweetest death ever." 

The dance is remarkable as it proves just how strong Yuuri is, a thought that makes Victor's inside feel like jello. He has no doubt that Yuuri would clearly be more than capable in lifting Victor up even though he is a bit shorter. So when Yuuri upholds both himself as Chris by just his upper arms he lets out a soft whimper. There is no way Yuuri could have heard it but the moment the sound slips past Victor's lips his eyes are upon him. There is no denying what they tell Victor about all the things Yuuri wants to do with him and he caves. He raises the hand with the bandage, the one that shows his tie to this man, his eyes never leaving his moving body. 

Yuuri and Chris finish their pole dance and Chris pats the King on his shoulder as to say he approves. Yuuri must have taken it as such for he jumps off the stage and walks over to Victor as if to stalk a prey. Taking the bandaged hand softly in his own, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles that only light the fire higher in Victor.

"Are you truly ready? For my desire to be one with you will burn me soon, but for you I will wait." 

The whispers are not meant for anyone's but Victor's ears and he responds with a definite nod. Yuuri smiles as if he has won the biggest price and pulls Victor out of the chair. And with wave and a yell that all should keep on partying he guides Victor out of the Hall and towards the more private part of the evening. Just before leaving he sees that Yuuri's friend receives a call on a second phone he has on him. 

**to be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
